Talk:This Is A Dark Ride/@comment-76.218.92.12-20121030220334/@comment-76.218.92.12-20121104005131
IS ARIA “A”? | “I can’t confirm that. You know that. I would lose my own life! Laughs I will say to you that people are very perceptive, and that ‘A’ might be closer to her than she thinks.” WHY FINALLY “GO THERE” AND MAKE IT SEEM LIKE EZRA IS ON “TEAM A”? | “You saw his face. Weren’t you a little suspicious? It’s a new world, and it’s time for things to change. The 3b of it all is about some unlikely suspects. Maybe all along there were some things about this character, and they’ll really come to light this season; they come to fruition. Aria’s father is another one that will make you go, ‘Oh my! Wow.’” ANY TRUTH TO THE THEORY THAT EZRA WAS WITH HIS SON AND MAGGIE ON HALLOWEEN? | “I have to deny that. In finale, Maggie hadn’t told him about the son, so that wouldn’t make sense at all.” WHAT IS BRYON’S CONNECTION TO ALISON? | “You’re going to like the season opener — and by no means is this a red herring. We are definitely going down this path. I’m sorry to tell you, but even the adults in Rosewood have been doing some lying — and they’ve got some real stuff to hide! You’re going to find out a lot more about his relationship to Alison in the first couple episodes… A parent may have killed one of his daughter’s friends. This is a huge secret that’s been swept beneath the rug. What does it do to any family in this town if, in fact, one of those parents goes to jail?” WILL ARIA STRUGGLE WITH RUMORS ABOUT HER FATHER? | “Oh, the whole season opener is Aria in complete denial about this. There’s absolutely no way that her father could be involved with Alison.” WILL WE LEARN WHOSE VOICES WE HEARD OUTSIDE OF THE CRATE? | “You’ll have an idea of it in the Season 3b opener. Remember, Aria stabbed somebody. She hit flesh with that screwdriver, and there’s a payoff in the premiere.” CAN YOU CONFIRM THAT IT WAS A MAN WHO ATTACKED SPENCER? | “N-O.” WAS THE HAND RISING FROM ALI’S DIRT GRAVE A FLASHBACK? | “I can definitely confirm that. We’re kind of upset about that one, to be honest. We always do the whoosh effect to make it look like a flashback, and it didn’t work on the dirt that scene. This was never intended to confuse people. That is from the past and was never meant to be present-day Halloween. That was the gazebo’s perimeter.” WAS JENNA FLIRTING WITH PAIGE ON THE TRAIN? | “If she was flirting with her, it would only be for manipulative reasons. We’ve pretty much confirmed that Jenna is a very heterosexual girl, who is there with Noel. We also know her interest in Toby.” WHO WAS IN THE BODY BAG? | “I don’t think it needs to be a secret that those are Alison’s remains.” HOW PROMINENT WILL AN INVESTIGATION INTO GARRETT’S MURDER BE? | “It’s not as prominent as you would think. It’s discussed in the first couple of episodes, but it goes away for a little bit and then will come back… You’ll hear Emily’s father say in our premiere that it looks like an act of vigilantism… The girls definitely want an answer, and they have no leads when they start the season, but they’ll start getting some. It doesn’t overpower or dominate the storylines in 3b, though.” WAS JASON FOLLOWING LUCAS AROUND THE TRAIN RATHER SUSPICIOUSLY? | “You weren’t imagining things. I promise you’ll see more of that.” LUCAS NO LONGER SEEMS BAD — WHY? | “That’s a really good question and you’re going to see that in the season opener, too. Lucas sort of cracks in 3b.” WAS ASHLEY SEEING THAT GHOST MERELY A FUN HALLOWEEN TWIST? | “Yeah, but it’s also paying homage to the books. As you know, the twin theme is very big in the book series, so it’s our nod to that.” ANY PLANS TO EXPLORE ALI’S TWIN ON THE SHOW? | “We haven’t committed to that, but we’ll continue to pay tribute to the books.” IS TOBY AS EVIL AS HE NOW SEEMS? | “Yes. Yes. You’re going to see things in 3b and understand where he’s coming from. You’re going to realize that Toby’s axe to grind is not a small hatchet — it might actually be quite large. You know why he hated Alison, but he may have a reason to dislike her entire posse.”